Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1
Dwudziestu dwóch zawodników przypłynęło na wyspę, gdzie dowiedzieli się o tym, że spędzą osiem tygodni w starym, letnim obozie. Zostali oni podzieleni na dwie drużyny i zapoznali się z zasadami programu, w którym biorą udział. Wkrótce gospodarz programu informuje, że ich pierwsze wyzwanie (skok z klifu do wody pełnej rekinów), wkrótce się rozpocznie. Fabuła thumb|left|200px|Chris wprowadza do [[Wyspa Totalnej Porażki|Wyspy Totalnej Porażki.]] Odcinek rozpoczyna się gdy Chris wprowadza siebie jako gospodarza Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i pozdrawia publiczność z Obozu Wawanakwa położonego w Muskoka, gdzieś w Ontario. Chris omawia zasady i informuje, że dwudziestu dwóch zawodników będzie ze sobą rywalizować przez 8 tygodni. Co 3 dni drużyny staną przed jakimś wyzwaniem, które może przynieść nagrody albo doprowadzić przegraną drużynę na Ceremonię Eliminacji. Drużyna która przegra, będzie musiała odesłać kogoś do domu. Eliminacje będą odbywać się w trakcie Ceremonii przy Ognisku. Osoba, która nie otrzyma pianki uda się do Portu Wstydu, wsiądzie do Łódki Przegranych, odpłynie z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i nigdy, przenigdy nie wróci. Zwycięzca zdobędzie 100000$. Wszystkie dramatyczne sceny będą nagrane przez tysiące kamer na całej wyspie. Po czołówce Chris oznajmia przed przypłynięciem obozowiczów, że mogą być zdenerwowani po zobaczeniu Obozu gdyż myśleli że będą mieszkać w 5-gwiazdkowym kurorcie. Jako pierwsza osoba z całej obsady przypływa Beth. Cieszy się bardzo, że spotyka Chrisa i twierdzi, że w telewizji wyglądał na wyższego. Chris dziękuje jej niechętnie. Kolejny przypływa DJ i komentuje że Obóz wygląda inaczej niż mu mówiono. Gwen przybywa i mówi Chris'owi że się nie pisała na coś takiego. Chris oznajmia jej że tak pokazując dokumenty, które Gwen rozrywa. Jednak dzięki prawnikom Chris ma pełno kopii. Gwen już ma odejść z wyspy, ale jej łódź odpływa od brzegu. Geoff przypływa i wita się z Chrisem ciągle używając słowa "ziom", irytując Gwen. Lindsay przybywa następna i przyciąga uwagę swoim pięknym wyglądem. Chris mówi że z niej "nie kiepska laska" i kiedy mówi jej że jest gospodarzem programu, Lindsay dopiero na końcu sobie go przypomina znając go z telewizji. Przypływa kolejna obozowiczka, i jest nią Heather, która natychmiast się wkurza po zobaczeniu obozu i spotkaniu z Beth. Duncan przybywa następny i od razu zaczyna być nerwowy, lecz Chris mówi mu że jeśli będzie sprawiał kłopoty, wróci do poprawczaka. Duncan kuma przekaz i zaczyna zarywać do Heather, co jej się wyraźne nie podoba . Kiedy mówi mu żeby spływał, Tyler przybywa na nartach wodnych lecz przewraca się i spada do portu prosto na walizki, mocząc Heather która się na niego wkurza przez swoje zmoczone buty. thumb|left|220px|Bridgette i Geoff po raz pierwszy się spotykają. Harold przybywa z keyboard'em i cieszy się na wieść że zostanie w obozie, gdyż będąc tutaj "będzie miał pole do popisu". Trent przypływa następny i wspomniał rozmawiając z Chrisem że widział go w programie łyżwiarskim. Beth też to widziała mówiąc że opuścił partnerkę na głowę, dzięki czemu dostali najwięcej SMS-ów. Harold i Lindsay uznali ich za szczęściarzy bo "też chcieliby upaść na głowę". Trent trochę zażenowany konkurentami wzdycha i ustawia się przy nich, zyskując zauroczenie od Gwen. Bridgette przybywa ze swoją deską surfingową i mówi że przyniosła ją gdyż jej powiedzieli że jest tutaj plaża. Wita się z kilkoma osobami, łącznie z Geoff'em, przy okazji o mały włos nie raniąc niektórych swoją deską. Noah przybywa następny i pyta się Chrisa czy dostał listę jego alergii. Ten odpowiada że "ktoś pewnie dostał". Noah pyta się jeszcze czy to na pewno dobrze trafił, a Duncan mu grozi żeby lepiej wracał do mamy. Noah pyta się czy sam robił swój piercing, a w odpowiedzi Duncan łapie jego wargę pytając czy też by chciał. Noah dziękuje i prosi o zostawienie jego wargi w spokoju. Leshawna przybywa i podaje do wiadomości reszcie że ma zamiar to wygrać oraz że źle odebrała komplement Harolda o swoim wyglądzie i sposobie bycia. Katie i Sadie przybywają razem i są bardzo podekscytowane tym że zostały razem na letnim obozie. thumb|200px|Ezekiel nie skumał powitania Chrisa. Następny przybywa Ezekiel. Przez to że nie zna się na nowoczesnych czasach (całe życie uczył się w domu i nigdy nie wychodził na zewnątrz) nie skumał kiedy Chris powiedział pewien slang rozumiejąc że jakiś ptak przeleciał na niebie. Chris ostrzega go żeby się starał nie odzywać i nie dał wyrzucić z programu. Po tym Gwen nazywa go "typasem". Cody przypływa następny i cieszy się że już wiele dziewczyn przyjechało. Próbuje zarywać do Leshawny, ale ta oznajmia mu żeby sobie darował. Następna przypływa Eva, ignorując piątkę Cody'ego i rzucając swoją torbę z hantlami na jego nogę. Duncan uświadamia DJ'owi że jest jego. Owen pojawia się i od razu się cieszy z przybycia krzycząc i ściskając Chrisa, nie mogąc się opanować. Courtney spokojnie przypływa i wita się z Owen'em. Gdy przybywa Justin wszystkich czaruje swoim pięknem. Owen zagaduje do niego mówiąc że ma niezłe spodnie i pytając czy długo je nosi, a ten odpowiada że ma je od niedawna. Owen wyraża mu wdzięczność i po chwili wali się w czoło nazywając siebie kretynem. Ostatnia przybywa Izzy, która przypływając uderza się dość mocno twarzą o most. Courtney wyraża chęć pomocy jej, ale Izzy daje sobie radę sama i zaczyna się cieszyć z przyjazdu i zadawać pytania odnośnie zabaw i obiadu, ku uciesze Owena. Przed tym Chris robi wszystkim zdjęcia do reklamy. Trochę to trwa ponieważ ma problemy z odliczaniem i aparatem, aż w końcu most się zawala i robi im zdjęcia w wodzie. Po tym każe im się wysuszyć i spotkać się za dziesięć minut. Przy miejscu na ognisko Chris wyjaśnia uczestnikom zasady programu. Poprzez różne pytania zadane przez niektórych Chris informuje że są dwa domki po jednym na drużynę i że jedna strona domku jest dla dla dziewczyn, a druga dla chłopaków. Dzieli ich na dwie drużyny: Wrzeszczące Susły i Zabójcze Okonie. Katie i Sadie są bardzo zasmucone tym że nie są w jednej drużynie, jednak ich prośby zostają zignorowane. Chris wspomina, że w specjalnych kabinach zwanych Pokojem Zwierzeń każdy zawodnik może powiedzieć przed kamerą widzom o czym myśli albo co mu leży na wątrobie. Gwen korzysta z niego jako pierwszy uczestnik i wygłasza opinię że ten cały program jest do bani. Lindsay nie ma pojęcia, że kamera jest przymocowana do drzwi i szuka kamerzysty. Nie wiadomo czemu pojawia się tam nur malujący usta szminką. Po nim korzysta z Pokoju Owen pokazując widzom swoje charakterystyczne pierdnięcie. Chris przez brak pytań pozwala uczestnikom się zadomowić w domkach. Mówi także że domek Susłów jest po prawej stronie, a Okoni po lewej. thumb|234px|Początek [[Gwen i Heather|konfliktu między Gwen i Heather]] Wszyscy idą do swoich domków. Gdy członkinie Susłów przechodzą do swojej części domku, Heather komentuje, że są piętrowe łóżka "zupełnie jak na koloniach". Gwen mówi jej sarkastycznie że to genialne spostrzeżenie nie chcący ją popychając, nie wiedząc że tym samym rozpoczęły swój konflikt trwający całą serię. Cody wchodzi do damskiej kwatery mówiąc Gwen że nie jest głupia, a ta wyrzuca go z domku. Lindsay pyta się Chrisa gdzie są gniazdka, a ten odpowiada że można je znaleźć we wspólnej łazience w małym domku. Lindsay bardzo się smuci że nie ma tutaj jacuzzi, a Gwen, w porywie gniewu, nazywa ją idiotką. Owen cieszy się że nie musi spać z dziewczynami, lecz ma problemy z wytłumaczeniem reszcie chłopaków dlaczego. Geoff pyta się Chrisa czy będą się nimi opiekować jacyś wychowawcy, a on odpowiada że jako że są już duzi tylko on będzie ich pilnować. Nagle z damskiej strony domku Susłów dobiega krzyk dziewczyny. Okazuje się że to Lindsay, która przestraszyła się karalucha. Wszyscy odskakują przed nim a niektórzy próbują go zabić, aż w końcu udaje się to Duncanowi. Tyler mówi dziewczynom że następnym razem jak zobaczą robala to niech zgłoszą się do niego. Chłopak twierdzi że też tak umie, oczarowując tym Lindsay. Później uczestnicy stawiają się w stołówce, gdzie mają okazję poznać Szefa kuchni z nie najlepszej strony i jego obrzydliwe żarcie. Chris przychodzi do nich by powiedzieć, że za godzinę zacznie się ich pierwsze wyzwanie. Katie pyta się DJ'a, jakie według niego będzie pierwsze zadanie. Ten stwierdza że na początek pewnie będzie coś prostego. Wtedy pojawia się zbliżenie klifu z uczestnikami na szczycie. DJ patrząc na to z oszołomienia przeklina. Obsada *Robak który pojawił się na samym początku odcinka, odezwał się ale wiadomo kto go dubbingował. *Karaluch się odezwał ale nie wiadomo kto go dubbingował. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Kolejność zawodników, którzy przybyli na wyspie jest: Beth , DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie i Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin i Izzy. *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń skorzystali: Chris, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen i nur. W zwiastunie: Gwen i Geoff. *Grupowe zdjęcie które Chris zrobił uczestnikom zostało użyte jako plakat promocyjny sezonu. *Według Chrisa wszyscy zawodnicy od tego odcinka mają szesnaście lat. *Gdy Chris trzyma magazyny, kiedy wspomniał że zwycięzca otrzyma "wzmianki w brukowcach", na okładkach, było widać prototypy Leshawny (później wykorzystany do Leshaniquy) i Duncana (później Cody'ego a w końcu do jednego ze Stażystów.) *Zawodnicy którzy przybyli bez bagażów to: Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Justin i Tyler *Pod koniec odcinka pojawiają się zapowiedzi następnego odcinka. Jest to jedyny przypadek w całym sezonie. *Na platformie Netflix odcinek zatytułowany jest "Wakacje z piekła rodem (część 1)" Ciągłości *Ten odcinek i następny jest jednym z dwuczęściowych odcinków. Drugim był Bunt w studiu i Kto będzie milionerem? a trzecim Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 i Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2. **Jest to też jedyny odcinek, który nie posiada żadnego wyzwania. Jest to właściwie, odcinek wprowadzający całą serie. *Beth była pierwszym przybyłym zawodnikiem który nie dostał się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i do Totalnej Porażki Plejady Gwiazd. *Tyler był pierwszym przybyłym zawodnikiem który nie dostał się do Planu Totalnej Porażki i do Totalnej Porażki Plejady Gwiazd. *DJ był pierwszym przybyłym zawodnikiem który konkurował w trzech pierwszych sezonach. *Gwen była pierwszym przybyłym zawodnikiem który konkurował w czterech sezonach. *Jest to jeden z trzech odcinków w którym wszyscy dwudziestu dwóch zawodników się odezwało. Drugi to Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki a trzecim Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! *W tym odcinku pokazały się niektóre relacje między zawodnikami: **Pokazane jest, że już teraz Cody zalecał się do Gwen. **Pojawiły się pierwsze sygnały wróżące wrogość między Gwen a Heather. **Pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki przyjaźni między DJ'em, Duncanem a Geoffem. **Pojawiły się pierwsze sygnały wróżące niektóre związki: Gwen i Trenta, Bridgette i Geoffa, Leshawny i Harolda, Izzy i Owena oraz Lindsay i Tylera. ***Jedyny związek, który nie był nawet lekko zapowiedziany, był związek między Courtney a Duncanem. *Rozmowa Chrisa z Ezekielem zapowiada wydarzenie w następnym odcinku. Odniesienia *Gdy Chris wspomina o jedzeniu na wyspie, pojawia się duży robak mówiący "Siemano!". Robak ten pojawił się w pierwowzorze Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, Camp TV. *Tuż przed tym jak karaluch został zabity przez Duncan, ten krzyczy "Ratunku!" co jest odniesieniem do filmu science-fiction, horroru z 1958 r Mucha. *Trent mówi Chris'owi że widział go w gwiazdach na lodzie co może być odniesienie do faktu, że oryginalny aktor głosowy Chrisa, Christian Potenza, pojawił się w reklamie łyżwiarstwa figurowego. *Muzyka która grała gdy Duncan przybył na wyspę, przypomina "Bad to the Bone" nagraną przez George Thorogood. **Ta muzyka jest później, grana regularnie jako muzyka tematyczna Duncana gdy ten pokazuje jaki jest twardy. Później, temat muzyki został wykorzystany do muzyki tematycznej jednej z alternatywnej osobowości Mike'a, Vito. Błędy *Na początku odcinka, Chris powiedział że wyzwania odbywają się co trzy dni a później powiedział że co tydzień. Niezgodności te pojawiły się w następnych odcinkach. W Wielkie spanie, Courtney powiedział że są w obozie dopiero jeden dzień a Gwen powiedziała że tydzień. W Czynnik fobii, wyzwanie było bezpośrednio po poprzednim wyzwaniu. *Odcisk ręki na koszuli Trenta, raz była po lewej stronie zamiast po prawej. *Kiedy zawodnicy jedzą śniadanie, Katie jest widziana siedzieć przy stoliku Zabójczych Okoni a Sadie przy stole Wrzeszczących Susłów mimo że to Katie jest Wrzeszczącym Susłem a Sadie Zabójczym Okoniem do następnego odcinka gdzie Katie zamienia się z Izzy drużynami i staje się Zabójczym Okoniem. *Gdy Duncan grozi Harold'owi, piercing na jego nosie zniknął. Również ma tylko jeden kolczyk na lewym uchu gdzie zazwyczaj ma dwa. *Gdy Duncan pyta się Bridgette po "co jej ta deska, to nie Malibu", piercing w nosie miał po prawej stronie a zazwyczaj ma po lewej. *Gdy Chris wprowadza zawodników, mówi że Trent przybył jako dziewiąty, mimo że w rzeczywistości przybył jako dziesiąty. *Gdy Geoff prosi Chrisa by zamówił im pizze, piercing w nosie Duncana był po prawej stronie zamiast po lewej i ma dwa kolczyki na prawym uchu zamiast na lewym. *Gdy zawodnicy przechodzą na drugi koniec doku by się stawić do grupowego zdjęcia: **Duncan ma wszystkie kolczyki po prawej stronie twarzy. **Leshawna ma pieprzyk na lewym policzku zamiast na prawym. *Kiedy Tyler wywala się na bagaże zawodników, torby Leshawny były wtedy widoczne mimo że Leshawna jeszcze nie dotarła na wyspę. *Kiedy Heather pierwszy raz przechodzi przez dok, niema pępka co zdarza się sporadycznie przez resztę sezonu. *Kiedy Heather przybyła na wyspę, nie miała ze sobą bagażu, jednak gdy wprowadza się do chaty, ma ze sobą dwie walizki. *Gdy Zabójcze Okonie, otrzymali sztandar swej drużyny, Izzy była wtedy nieobecna. *Gdy Izzy uderza brodą o dok, jej szyja znika. Dodatkowo jej opaska była na lewym nadgarstku zamiast na prawym. *Gdy Trent idzie do innych zawodników, dolna część włosów Duncana pod uchem zniknęła. *Istnieje kilka dziwnych błędów na zdjęci grupowym: **Eva była widziana wtedy w stroju kąpielowym zamiast w swym zwyczajnym stroju. **Kołnierze na koszuli Trenta zniknęły. **Ucięto pół kolczyka Leshawny. *Na zdjęciu po tym jak już dok się zawalił, Beth była widziana bez aparatu na zęby. Galeria Ogólne= S01E01_Chris_z_gazetami.png|Tylko jeden zawodnik wygra nagrody w tym "wzmianki w brukowcach"... S01E01 Chris ze skrzynką ze skarbami.PNG|... i "niewielką fortunę którą można przehulać w tydzień". S01E01 Kamera w ptasim gnieżdzie.PNG|Jedna z mnóstwu kamer zamontowanych na całej wyspie. Chris_przedstwaia_zawodników.png|Chris zaczyna przedstawiać zawodników. 120px-WelcomeBeth.png|Jako pierwsza przypłynęła Beth... 180px-WelcomeDJ.png|... po niej, jako drugi, wielkolud DJ. Wściekła_Gwen_na_Chrisa.png|Jako trzecia, Gotka Gwen... S01E01_Po_kontrakcie.png|... która nie jest zadowolona z warunków i rwie kontrakt. 120px-WelcomeGeoff.png|Jako czwarty, rozrywkowy Geoff. S01E01-Lindsay.png|Jako piąta, Lindsay... S01E01 Kim jesteś.png|... która nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć imienia Chrisa. S01E01_Heather_przybyła_na_wyspę.png|Szósta zawodniczka, Heather która już odstrasza zawodników... 120px-LolBeth.png|... i nie jest zbyt szczęśliwa ze spotkania z Beth. 120px-WelcomeDuncan2.png|Jako siódmy, Duncan z poprawczaka. S01E01-Tyler.png|Jako ósmy, Tyler który próbuje pokazać że jest sportowcem... 120px-WelcomeTyler2.png|... ale nie zbyt mu się to udaje. 120px-WelcomeHarold2.png|Jako dziewiąty, dziwak Harold. S01E01-Trent.png|Jako dziesiąty, Trent. Pierwsze_spotkanie_Gwen_i_Trenta.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Gwen i Trenta. S01E01_Chris_wita_Bridgette.png|Jako jedenasta, surferka Bridgette. 120px-WelcomeNoah.png|Jako dwunasty, sceptyczny Noah... S01E01 Mógłbyś mi oddać wargę.PNG|...który już podpadł Duncan'owi 120px-WelcomeLeShawna.png|Jako trzynasta, Leshawana która daje wszystkim do zrozumienia że to ona wygra program. S01E01-Katie_i_Sadie.png|Następnie dwie najlepsze przyjaciółmi, Katie i Sadie które są podekscytowane obozem. S01E01 Rada dla Zeek'a.png|Jako szesnasty, Ezekiel któremu Chris radzi nie odzywać się za wiele ze względu na jego niskie umiejętności społeczne. S01E01-Chris_i_Cody.png|Jako siedemnasty, "luzacki" Cody. S01E01-Eva.png|Jako osiemnasta, twarda Eva... S01E01 Owen przytula Chrisa.png|... a po niej, radosny Owen S01E01-Królowa_Courtney.png|Jako dwudziesta, "miła" Courtney... 120px-WelcomeJustin.png|... a następnie, przystojny Justin. S01E01-Szalona_Izzy.png|Ostatnia zawodniczka, szalona Izzy Chris_z_aparatem.png|Chris robi zawodnikom, grupowe zdjęcie... Najlepsze_zdjęie_EVER.png|...ale przez ich dużą wagę, dok na którym stali zawalił się pod nimi. Zawodnicy_zapoznają_się_z_zasadami_programu.png|Zawodnicy zapoznają się z zasadami programu. S01E01-Chris_przydziela_drużyny.png|Chris podziela zawodników na drużyny... Wrzeszczące_Susły.png|... Wrzeszczących Susłów... Zabójcze_Okonie.png|... i Zabójczych Okoni. Wc.png|Chris pokazuje obozowiczom, po raz pierwszy Pokój Zwierzeń. Domki_obozu_Wawanakwa.jpg|Chaty obozowiczów... S01E01_Krzyk_Lindsay.png|...które posiadają karaluchy. S01E01_Duncan_z_siekierą.JPG|Duncan trzyma siekierę... Śmierć_Karalucha._Niech_będzie_z_nami_na_wieki.png|... i przecina karalucha na pół. Pierwsze_śniadanie_obozowiczów.png|Zawodnicy poznają Szefa kuchni... S01E01 Talerz.png|... który podobnie jak oni nie jest zadowolony z pobytu w obozie. Upaćkana_Gwen.png|Gwen jest zdegustowana jedzeniem. S01E01 DJ i Katie.png|"Na początek, pewnie będzie coś łatwego?..." Klif.png|"...o jap**ole" - DJ |-| Błędy= Pierwsze_spotkanie_Heather_i_Chrisa.png|Heather niema pępka. Upadek_Tylera_w_walizki.png|Walizki Leshawny są już mimo że Leshawna jeszcze nie przyjechała. To_są_konkurenci.png|Część włosów Duncana pod uchem brakuje. Percing_Duncana.png|Duncan ma kolczyk w prawej stronie nosa. Koszula_Trenta.png|Nadruk na koszuli Trenta, jest na lewej stronie zamiast na prawej. S01E01-Szalona_Izzy.png|Izzy niema szyi i jej opaska jest na lewym nadgarstku zamiast na prawym. Pieprzyk_Leshawny.png|Pieprzyk Leshawny na lewym policzku. Przechadza_po_doku.png|Duncan ma cały swój piercing po prawej stronie twarzy. Harold-duncan.jpg|Duncan niema kolczyka w nosie, i ma tylko jeden kolczyk na lewym uchu. S01E01 Okonie utworzone.PNG|Izzy jest nieobecna na uformowaniu drużyny Zabójczych Okoni. Pierwsze_śniadanie_zawodników.png|Katie siedzi przy stole Zabójczych Okoni a Sadie przy stole Wrzeszczących Susłów mimo że jest na odwrót. Możesz_nam_zamówić_Pizze.png|Duncan ma kolczyk w prawej stronie nosa i dwa kolczyki na prawym uchu. Zobacz także en:Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki